


Memory Lane

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, makes slight reference to season 4 episode Memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts time brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CM, the characters, or the Michael J Fox quote. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner and Mr. Aaron Reid-Hotchner were sitting with the rest of their teammates turned extended family while they watched JJ and Will’s son, Henry LaMontagne, graduate with top honors from Caltech. The team clapped and hollered when Henry accepted his doctorate degree in Engineering and a bachelor's degree in Psychology. Spencer grinned and tucked his graying hair behind his ears as he watched his godson cross the stage and into the figurative world of being an adult. Aaron nuzzled his husband’s hair and said, “Be prepared. Henry told me he had questions for you once the ceremony is over.”

Spencer looked at Aaron and saw the silver shining through his still thick black hair and said, “I’m pretty sure I know what he wants.” 

“Are you going to give it to him?” Aaron chuckled.

“That, we’ve discussed, will go to our son but what Henry wants he’ll have to show me he can work for it. These things are not given lightly.”

“I know they aren’t honey. Jack has proved himself so far in his career with the FBI Academy. Where do you think Henry will want to go?”

“He’ll want to teach, maybe go for his doctorate and license in Psychology so he could practice one day but it looks like he’s taking Jack’s path right now.”

“I’ve been hearing that too.” Aaron whispered as he kissed Spencer’s earlobe.

Spencer grinned and swatted at his husband gently. “Wait until we’re back at our hotel. I don’t think we need to scar these recent graduates and their families.”

“But teasing you is…”

“Your favorite activity.” Spencer hissed into Aaron’s ear. 

Aaron could feel the sparks building but knew they’d have to stop and compose themselves before everyone turned their attention to them. As the ceremony speeches were coming to an end Aaron let his mind drift over his time before and after he met his husband. Aaron remembered meeting an awkward 21 year old who seemed like a walking computer with not one ounce of social skill. Over the next few years Dr. Spencer Reid came into his own, trusting the team, learning how to open up about his home life, and he became a good friend to one Aaron Hotchner. Aaron snorted at that thought but waved Spencer’s questioning look off and kept going. His marriage to his wife Haley had failed miserably after the birth of their son Jack and after his experience with George Foyet, he had grabbed onto his life with two hands, finally swooping in and snatching his colleague up and raising his son. He knew with Spencer’s help that he would make it through his past and onto the present while creating a future for Jack. And here they were sitting and watching Spencer’s godson graduate from college.

It was Morgan who noticed Hotch’s tears first and he nudged him gently. That seemed to shake Aaron out of his reverie and he wiped his eyes and held onto Spencer’s hand tighter. Spencer wrapped his free arm around Aaron’s shoulders and he soothed Aaron as best he could. “I love you Spencer Reid.”

“I love you too Aaron.” Spencer said as he stroked Aaron’s hair. 

The two were curled together and didn’t see or hear Henry show up next to the group. Henry hugged everybody and asked, “Mom? Dad? What happened?” He pointed Spencer and Aaron still sitting down.

“Spencer’s still trying to get Uncle Aaron to tell him. The two have been going between playing and crying this whole ceremony.”

Henry walked over to his uncles and knelt next to them. “Is everything okay?”

Aaron sniffled and took a deep breath. “We’re good. I was just going down memory lane in my head and got a little overwhelmed.”

“What were you thinking about Uncle Aaron?”

“Just thinking about how quickly you and Jack have grown up.” Aaron squeezed Spencer’s hand again and then laced his fingers loosely with Spencer’s. Aaron hoped his tears were done for a while, seeing as how Spencer hadn’t cried once and here he was blubbering like a baby.

“Yeah. That’s been a journey.” Henry laughed as he hugged Aaron and hugged his godfather too.

Spencer said, “We’re very proud of you. All the work you’ve put in and have accomplished.”

“Thanks Uncle Spencer. I couldn’t have done most of this without you two. I love you guys.”

Spencer and Aaron both wrapped Henry up in a group hug and they murmured their love back to him. The couple held Henry for another minute or two and then Spencer and Henry stood up and Spencer helped Aaron out of the chair so they could join the rest of the group. Spencer kept his arm around Aaron as Aaron balanced on his cane. “So when does the partying start?” Morgan asked with a wink towards Henry.

“As soon as Jack arrives.” Will replied.

A moment later, from down the aisle, the team heard a holler of, “Now the party can get started.”

Everyone turned and saw Jack Hotchner, dressed in a tailored suit without the jacket and his tie loose, and smiling brightly. Jack went first to Henry and said, “Congratulations Henry.” The two hugged and patted each other on the back before Jack went over to his Dad and Spencer. He hugged them both and said, “Sorry I’m late but the last lecture was mandatory.”

“No problem. The family is all together now.” Aaron said as he returned the hug.

Spencer glanced over the team and asked, “Hey Jack where’s Missy at?”

“Last minute thing with her family but she’ll be home when I get there.”

“How is Missy?” Aaron asked his son.

“She’s good. We’re juggling work and school like any other people our age. Her dissertation is coming along really well.”

“That’s good. If she wants I can go over it and make some notes for her?”

“She’d like that Papa.” Jack smiled.

Aaron looked over at his husband and said, “You’ll behave right?”

“Yes. It’s her work.” Spencer said. 

Aaron smiled and gave Spencer a quick kiss before he turned to the team and said, “I think dinner is waiting for us back at the hotel.”

“Hotel?” Henry asked.

“We reserved a small dining room so we can enjoy our celebration in peace.”

Henry had learned over the years going out with the team either together or separate, they tended to reserve private rooms so that they could keep the public at bay so they could enjoy some quiet time. His uncle’s team was so well known between his husband being a published author, teacher, and still current FBI agent to the rest of his team still being in higher up office positions due to their achievements at the FBI. Driving arrangements made, everyone headed back to the hotel everyone was staying at and went over to the restaurant. 

Spencer spoke quietly with the maitre’d and he called over the Head Waiter that was going to be taking care of them. “Right this way my ladies and sirs.” 

He showed them the space set aside and Henry went to sit in a middle seat at the table until Aaron said, “You’re the graduate, you take the head of the table and JJ and Will can take the top two chairs next to you. It’s your day.” 

Henry moved to the head of the table as Aaron pulled out a chair next to JJ for Spencer to sit in and he took the chair next to him. Everyone else picked chairs and sat down to look at the menus left for them. Henry looked at his godparents and then everyone else and he tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention. When they all looked at Henry he swallowed and got his nerves under control and said, “I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone. I doubt that I could have done it without all of you. You have given me all of the support, love and even ass kickings that a boy needed to sort himself out to get to here.” Henry looked at Spencer and said, “And thanks to Uncle Spencer for the phone call he made so I could have the opportunity to follow your path while carving my own.” 

Spencer blushed and said, “I just told them they would be missing out on a great mind and MIT would snap you up in a heartbeat.”

Everyone laughed at that and JJ smiled fondly at Spencer knowing while he made a phone call to Caltech Henry got in on his own merits. Rossi was sitting at the far end of the table and he looked over the mostly retired team of agents. He was very proud of everyone’s accomplishments - JJ finding a man to understand her and still support her decisions; their son a Caltech graduate following in his godparents’ footsteps; Dr. Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner and their marriage and raising Jack to be a great young man, and the growth of the rest of the team. He knew that he was a part of an unbreakable family and he had learned to treasure every moment good or bad with the team.

Wine poured and food ordered, Spencer kissed Aaron’s cheek as he whispered in his ear. Aaron nodded and Spencer got using his own cane and went over to Henry. “Hey Henry. Let’s go for a short walk while we wait on the food.”

Henry looked at his godfather and asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. Come on.”

Henry said, “Okay.” 

Spencer excused the two and Spencer led the way to the hotel bar where he could sit on a stool. He ordered them a glass of wine each and pulled out an envelope from inside his jacket. He gave it to Henry and said, “I hope you like it.” 

Henry opened the envelope and pulled a box out. He looked inside and his mouth dropped open. He looked back up at Spencer and asked, “Are you sure you want me to have this Uncle Spencer? This means a lot to you.”  
“That’s precisely why I want you to have it. I earned it protecting your family and I know you’ll keep protecting them.”

“Will you ever tell me the full story?”

“One day.” Spencer said as he finished his wine.

“Thank you Uncle Spencer. This will have it’s own special spot on the mantle.”

“I’m sure it will.” Spencer tucked his hair behind his ears again and saw a couple of waiters bringing their food to the table. “Let’s get back before the food gets cold. Don’t need to have them worrying about us.” Spencer stood up and Henry followed Spencer back into the private room holding the display box carefully in his hand.

When they returned Rossi was the first to notice the box Henry was holding onto and asked, “May we see the gift?”

“Sure.” Henry said as he started with Rossi. He showed him the medal through the box but wouldn’t let Rossi touch it. His godfather gave it to him and he was going to keep it safe. He walked around the table and back to his seat where he set the gift next to his place setting.

Garcia looked at Spencer and said, “Both boys got your medals?”

Spencer shrugged and said, “Yeah. It was something I could pass down.” 

Aaron laced his fingers with Spencer’s and said, “They’re very nice gifts that both boys will cherish for the rest of their lives.”

“That we will Papa.” Jack said from his seat across from his parents.

“I know.” Spencer said as he took a sip of wine.

Spencer looked around the table and even though it was his godson’s college graduation, it was his own graduation into a complete acceptance by and of the people he’d called family for the last 25 years. He was so proud right now; of his son, his godson, his husband and most importantly his team that had given him a chance at all this family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Family is not an important thing. It's everything. ___

_Michael J. Fox  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
